Bones Drabbles
by Patty-boo
Summary: A series of chapters on different Bones and Booth moments...
1. Doughnuts and Thai Food

There was nothing sweeter than solving a murder mystery that came up everyday as I had the best team with me. I sat there eating stale doughnuts with the beautiful company of my partner, Bones…she ate so funnily. I looked at her as she ate the doughnut. I couldn't help but smile…

_"It's hard to believe when you see women trying to disguise or change themselves." She said haughtily as she munched on the glazed doughnut._

_  
__"Mmm." I replied as she licked her index finger full of sugar._

_  
__"I never understood that." Of course she wouldn't._

_  
__"Well, I mean, no, of course you wouldn't." Oh, dear lord…did I really say that…out loud…to Bones?_

_"Why?" she asked confused. Her furrowed brows and forehead showed signs of confusion._

_  
__"Well, it's just, you know - someone who looks like … you …well, wouldn't - Just because of the way you look." I replied haughtily. She looked…the way she looked. _

_"I don't understand. What - way do I look?" She asked this time, but a smile of accomplishment and chagrin filled her face…_

_  
__"Well, you know, you're - you're structured - very well." I had no words…because there were no words for my partner's beauty. She had the eyes in which I saw the ocean…everyday and every moment._

_Oh no, she looked flustered…why did I say that? I'm such…an idiot! A stupid idiotic idiot! _

_"As are you…" I…was left speechless. She…she made me feel different. All this different thoughts came through me. We jus gazed at each other before I though I heard Cam. I saw her staring at me from the first floor. _

_"You okay?" she asked me in a very confused tone. I hadn't realized I had gotten up from my chair._

_"Yeah. It's just... whew. I just...I remembered that I had an appointment." Why couldn't I tell her the truth? I mean, everyone else knew…all the squints knew. Every squint except her…but of course she wouldn't know. She was always in her own mind. Didn't really read people…_

_  
__"Oh. So, um, I'll see you tomorrow?" She said disappointedly? Was she disappointed?_

_I looked for Camille on the first floor, Bones still staring intently at me. Cam was already at the door, ready to head home, ready for me. We had been on and off so many times…_

_She looked at me again, right through my eyes, she knew me so well. She nodded as if to say:" I understand" and I'm sure she did…she always did and then she turned off the lights and left._

_I looked back at Bones as she was waiting for my reply…she wanted to see me again tomorrow…she wanted to…_

_"No. You know, you have all the paperwork for the case, right?" I told her nicely._

_  
__"No, I was- I was gonna stay… do it anyway, so-" She was going to do it all by herself? No way! I mean, I don't like paperwork…at all, but…_

_  
__"No. No, I would- you know, it's our case. I wanna help." And I did, I truly did._

_  
__"You don't have to, Booth." She stated…and I knew I didn't, but I don't know. I honestly want to help her._

_  
__"Bones, just drop it, okay?" She was so stubborn…I whispered to her." I'm here to help…"_

_I put my fists in the table as I got closer to her. She was smiling. I just gazed at her beautiful eyes…doughnuts forgotten…_

_"Well… what about your appointment?" she asked me confusedly. Why did she have to remember that?_

_  
__"Uh, it's- you know, it's no big deal. I'll tell you what. How about I, ah, order some takeout and I ditch these doughnuts?" I asked her like this was some sort of date._

_  
__"Sure." Why did she have to say that so eager?_

_I was basically in her face…inches away from her!!! Inches away from her beautiful eyes, her soft silky skin and shiny hair…_

_"Thai Food?" we said simultaneously._

_We both grinned. It was our favorite indeed._

_I pulled out my cell phone which forced me to pull away from whatever Bones and I were having…I grinned at her._

_"This time, I'm ordering extra me a krob because you ate it last time. All of it!" I told her playfully as I dialed the phone number._

_  
__"What? I thought you were done." She gasped. _

_  
__"Oh, right. I was done?" I kept our bickering playful and light hearted. She looked so cute acting all mad._

_  
__"Yeah." She stated as if she had nothing to say._

_  
__"You finished all of it." I kept pushing on her eating my krob._

_  
__"I did not. You were pretty focused on the fried rice." I smiled and talked to the thai food restaurant._

_She kept munching on her stale doughnut, some of it fell down on her lap and she picked it up and kept eating in the cutest way._

_I realized that this was the best part of out job. I liked the continuity of it and I loved when we celebrated because we caught the bad guy and put him where he belonged and justice was served. As I sat there talking to thai food guy and looking at my partner…I knew instantly that this was right…very, very right._


	2. A Flotilla of Steamboats

3x10: The Santa in the Slush

Mistletoe was harder to hang than I had thought. I felt Booth enter the room while talking. It seemed absurd that two American people were forced to stand under the mistletoe and actually kiss when this surely came from Scandinavia. Although it came from a legend—the legend of Freya, a goddess that said that if a man and woman kissed and were truly in love, a sprig of mistletoe would appear on top of them. There are plenty of stories about mistletoe, but that would only make me more anxious so I concentrated on hanging the mistletoe.

_"...What is with the mistletoe?" He finally noticed. He looked very confused._

_"I was gonna talk to you about this. Caroline wants us to kiss under the mistletoe." And I was…it's not as if I had actually been avoiding it…please, why would I avoid telling him something so awkward and…? Okay, that was rhetorical question._

_"What?!" He answered me shockingly. He had his hands on his hips standing in a manly manner. The way my anthropology teacher had taught me that man did so they could feel like the true and only Alpha._

_"It's the only way she'll make Christmas for my family." It was true…I wanted my nieces and Russ to have a happy Christmas moment with my father._

_"What? By having us kiss?" He questioned in a very pitchy tone. Yep, I thought it was stupid at first too…but it was strictly business and nothing else. _

I was already on the floor, already finished hanging the mistletoe which Caroline had actually demanded. I kept myself busy, at least my mind..

_"Yes". I answered him._

_"Why?" Did he honestly have to question everything? Was he repulsed by me?_

_"Because she's feeling puckish." I told him, her exact words…not mine._

_"Puckish? What's that mean?" I rolled my eyes and looked for my gum. Caroline would be here any second and he was standing around speaking nonsense._

_"Listen, Booth! She's going to be here any second. Do you want some gum?" I asked him opening the wrapper of my mint gum. I had to freshen up my breath—I had read that over 90% of men preferred women with fresh, minty breath._

I finally looked into his wide-shot eyes and saw his astounded face. He was flustered…very flustered. I didn't know what that meant…

_"No, my breath is just fine." He stated. "Alright, look. I'll have a - talk with Caroline." Typical Booth…_

_"No."_

He gave me a tiny smile before replying.

_"No?" Of course no! Couldn't he tell this was important for me?_

_"I'm only telling you out of professional courtesy." And I was, seemed like a fine thing to do, especially after all those sexual harassment laws that came through._

_"What?!" He only asked questions. _

_"So that you won't be surprised." …or so he wouldn't reject me either…I put my arms in my hip so that he would take note that __I __was in control of this situation, but knowing Booth, he probably didn't even notice._

_"Yeah, when you say kiss, you mean like kiss-kiss, like on both cheeks." What was this fifth grade? I crossed my arms in order to show him annoyance. Why didn't he want to kiss me?_

_  
__"No, the lips, like brother and sister or colleagues. French people meeting on the street." Yes, yes…give him an example; he might understand better that way._

_He looked nervous and finally willing to do as I said, or rather what Caroline had said._

_"Caroline's feeling puckish, huh?" Yes, she is… _

_I bit my lip before replying…remembering he didn't know what puckish meant._

_  
__"It means playful and impish."_

_Our conversation was interrupted by a puckish Caroline, except she always looked intimidating rather than playful and impish._

_"Congratulations. I hear you have a suspect in the Santa slaying." She told us casually._

_  
__"Yeah, well, it looks like the Easter Bunny has nothing to worry about." I was trying to be subtle about the mistletoe on top of Booth and I and Caroline didn't seem to notice._

_  
__"Did you talk to the judge about the trailer?" I asked her as the final attempt to be subtle about the whole matter._

_  
__"Yes, I did. What about your end?" Oh, she was a good negotiator. "Well, look at that! Mistletoe! You take a step to your right and you'll be right under the cute little sprig."_

_She pushed me towards Booth and I smiled at him…okay, I could definitely do this! Five steamboats seemed very easy to do. He was right in front of me. A few inches and we would be touching lips…_

_We started kissing and I got plenty close at him._

_One steamboat…_

_ He responded very accurately to my kissing methods. Booth was definitely very good at this._

_Two steamboats…_

_I had completely forgotten about Caroline by this point. Booth kept his lips intently on mine._

_Three steamboats…_

_Screw the steamboats…I grabbed his collar and kissed him a bit more aggressively._

_We finally stopped and we avoided eyes quickly. I felt very light-headed, although that's definitely out of the realm of possibilities, since the cranium cannot actually weight less than it did in a matter of seconds._

_I finally remembered Caroline standing there looking very smug._

_"Was that enough steamboats?" I asked her carefully._

_  
__"Plenty, a whole flotilla." She answered complacently. _

_  
__"I don't know what that means, but, um, Merry Christmas" Booth told her, looking a little smug himself._

_I turned from him and faced Caroline. I had to do something about this, say something!_

_"It was like – kissing my brother." I stated the fact as if there wasn't anything special about that kiss. I mean…I would never kiss Russ on the lips, but my fact was merely stating that it was a familiar kiss, nothing more!_

_  
__"You sure must like your brother." She responded in her usual manner._

_  
__"She does." Booth agreed._

_  
__"I do." I do like Russ…_

_  
__"She does." Booth repeated, probably without any conscience._

_"The trailers all arranged. You're good to go, __chérie__. Merry Christmas." Caroline said before leaving the office._

_  
__"I'm sure she feels really foolish right now." Booth said as I sneaked a glance at him. I wanted to know exactly how he felt, maybe I could read him. He avoided my eyes carefully._

_  
__"Yeah… Well, hey. I, um, I really should – I should get back and – see if, uh, the forensic guy has got – anything yet on Moussa's clothes-" He told me, possibly hoping to get back to our working environment._

_"That's a good idea. Yeah, I got – stuff – to do too. Yeah!" He was flustered searching for an outing…this felt strange._

_  
__"Yeah." He said barely managing to get the word out._

_  
__"That - for – with bones." I mumbled._

_  
__"I – I understand completely." He said as I left to continue my work…" Thanks for the gum." _

_I heard him say taking the gum out and putting it back on his mouth. I honestly couldn't help but to giggle at this….strange thing I had felt while I had kissed him, but I wanted everything back to normal again…Phew!_


	3. The Definition of Insanity

"It's gotta be you, because you're the gambler."

Those words that Sweets had spoken directly to me still echoed in my ears as Bones and I walked out of the building. I walked right behind her…slowly…

She walked fast, she must've been hungry…since I used the "let's eat" excuse on Sweets as he had confronted us with the whole _love _thing. It's…important. I—I can't just let this…opportunity pass me—us—by. I couldn't. I had to say something…i…

"I'm the gambler." I told her as she then turned to face me, her face contorted in confusion, but at the same time in understanding. "I want give this a shot."

"Us?" she asked me slowly.

"The FBI won't let us work together" Bones said rationally, as always…but that didn't matter to me.

"No! Don't do that!" I yelled at her because I needed her to be with me, completely be with me in this moment. "There's not reason…"

And then I kissed her, I needed that kiss more than ever…because the last time we kissed was three years ago, in my mind it was in my "coma-dream"…in my mind it would've been forever because I loved her so much…ever since I met her.

She broke off the kiss.

"No! No!" She yelled at me angrily and crying, as she pushed me away from her when all I ever wanted to do was be as close to her as possible.

"Why? Why?" I asked her. I needed to know a reason as to why the hell not. I needed to be with her, I've been longing to be with her ever since the second I met her, ever since we first kissed…and all these years. I needed _her. _I _need_ her!

"_You_…you thought you were protecting me, but you're the one who needs protecting."

"From _me!_" She cried. "I… I don't have your kind of open heart."

"Just give it a chance…"I begged her, why couldn't she agree with me on this? On us. Why not? "That's all I'm asking."

I could see the fear in her eyes. She was scared of this just as much as I was, but instead she was denying me…denying _us_.

"No! You said it yourself the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different outcome." Oh no! She was not putting this on me. I believe in us.

"Well then, let's go for a different outcome here. Just hear me out, okay?" I begged her. This hurt…she just needed to listen to. Why was she being so hard on this? You know when you talk to older couples who have been in love for thirty, forty, fifty years, all right? It's always the guy that says 'I knew'…_I knew_, right from the beginning . I'm that guy, Bones, I'm that guy…I know!"

"I…I am not a gambler, I'm a scientist. I can't change. I don't know how…I don't know how…" she wept, but by then I had already understood her, but even so…I couldn't believe her. I so wanted to believe that everything would be incredible, but it wasn't and it wouldn't be.

"Please don't look so sad." She whispered to me. I tried to not look sad, but how could I have lightened up when I had poured out all my repressed feelings…all these feelings I've been hiding for more than five years. I needed her…I loved her.


End file.
